


Lunar Sapphire

by Naoji



Category: mfsr
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoji/pseuds/Naoji





	Lunar Sapphire

他俯下身还未亲吻到恋人时，冰凉的吊坠会先贴上そらる因为情热而泛红的肌肤。像是为了让恋人感到内疚而故意凸显定情信物的存在，まふまふ总是故意抬起身然后再亲吻他。

他楔进他的深处，假装不在意对方的腰，半强迫地压着对方折叠的双腿顶弄着那一点，还恶劣地堵着恋人发泄的出口。蓝色的坠子随着身体的起伏和摆动而摇晃着，明晃晃地在そらる有些晕眩的视野中来回出现。

そらる低低地哀求生气的男友慢一些，却换来更强势的攻略，让他不觉发出一声闷哼。

そらる咬牙支起上半身，咬住了まふまふ的链子，那蓝色的吊坠就被他衔在深粉色的双唇间，“慢……慢点。”

まふ伸手想解救出自己的项链却发现恋人死都不松口。被限制住了活动范围只能小幅度地抽插，却依然挞伐着敏感的那处。

“そらるさん真是过分，居然向牵马一样咬着我。”

过分的恋人冲他狡黠地眨眨眼，似乎十分得意。

他执起そらる的左手，亲吻他的指尖，“そらるさん，可以一直想着我吗？”突然的温柔引得身下人那处一阵收缩。

そらる像是有些崩溃似的点头不吭声。

“那作为项链的代替，そらるさん就收下这个吧。”

まふまふ的舌尖舔过そらる的指缝，然后张口含住了他的无名指，软舌包裹着指节，温柔而又情色地来回吮吸着。

“まふ……”

他在男人带着一些哭腔叫他名字的时候在对方的无名指根部留下了一圈齿痕。

“这次是真的抓住你了哦，そらるさん”

恋人红着眼睛，却依旧伸手抱住了他。

“所以说这应该是我的台词。而且……而且不是早就被你抓住了吗。”


End file.
